Various types of security systems for monitoring a protected area and making a recording of an image of a person entering the area, are known.
Normally these systems are expensive and comprise various inter-connected components in different locations and require on-site supervisory personnel. It is an object of the present invention to provide a self-contained unit which can easily be installed in an area to be monitored with no human intervention being required after installation until such time as the recorded images are required.